


A hoarse whisper: "Kiss me."

by copperwings



Series: Kiss prompts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, prompt: a hoarse whisper "kiss me"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: “What’s with you, asshole?”The question catches Otabek off-guard, but he realizes he’s been caught staring, so he quickly averts his eyes.Not quickly enough.“Hey, I’m talking to you,” Yuri Plisetsky says with all the tact of a steamroller as he makes his way to Otabek who stands frozen beside his locker in the crowded hallway.





	A hoarse whisper: "Kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> I did [kiss prompts](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss-prompts) on my tumblr, and I'm posting these here so they're more easily found.

“What’s with you, asshole?”

The question catches Otabek off-guard, but he realizes he’s been caught staring, so he quickly averts his eyes.

Not quickly enough.

“Hey, I’m talking to you,” Yuri Plisetsky says with all the tact of a steamroller as he makes his way to Otabek who stands frozen beside his locker in the crowded hallway.

People are turning to look, following the confrontation with wide eyes as Yuri stops right in front of Otabek. There are whispers rising from the crowd of spectators like it’s a pit of snakes instead of a secondary school hallway.

“Sorry, I have to—” Otabek doesn’t look at Yuri as he makes a quick motion toward the bathroom across the hall. He slips away, feeling the gaze of green eyes drilling holes into the back of his skull.

The bell rings and people rush into the classrooms just as Otabek makes it into the bathroom stall and slams the door shut behind him. He’s going to get scolded for being late, but he couldn’t care less right now. So close to graduation he’s pretty much stopped caring about anything that goes on inside these concrete walls.

Well, stopped caring about everything else aside from a pair of green eyes he noticed on the first day of school in September when Yuri Plisetsky started secondary school in the same building.

The bathroom outside the stall is silent, so Otabek hears when the door is cracked open and someone strolls inside.

He doesn’t have to guess who it is.

Otabek closes his eyes and swallows. His mouth suddenly feels dry, like his tongue is twice its usual size, filling his mouth and making it hard to breathe.

The door of the stall suddenly rattles with a forceful kick, and Otabek winces. “Come out, трус*. I know you’re in there.”

Otabek inhales and exhales a few times, trying to calm his heart that’s trying to hammer its way out of his chest. This is it. This is the moment when Yuri Plisetsky will call Otabek out for staring at him all year long, and subsequently force Otabek out of the closet he has been hiding in for as long as he can remember.

There is a momentary silence from behind the door. “It’s okay,” Yuri adds like an afterthought. His voice is rough but there is a friendly undertone to it.

Otabek inhales one last time and then slides the lock open. The door swings out with a creaking noise, and Otabek steps out, holding onto the straps of his backpack like it will lend him the strength he needs.

Yuri is leaning onto the wall right across from the stall, head tilted inquisitively and a strange look in his eyes.

For a moment, the only sound is a faulty tap dripping water into the sink.

_Drip, drip, drip._

The sound mixes with the too-fast beats of Otabek’s heart. He looks at the wall right past Yuri’s shoulder, where someone has doodled a crude penis that looks like it’s emerging from Yuri’s shoulder. On any other day that might be funny, but not right now.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me,” Yuri states, and for a moment Otabek is thrown off-track, because it almost sounds like there is a provocative suggestion hidden somewhere in between the words.

Otabek swallows and doesn’t reply. There is nothing he needs to say, because Yuri already knows the answer. It’s clear from his tone and the way he positions himself in front of Otabek, one hip cocked to the side like a challenge.

He’s not supposed to look at Yuri Plisetsky like that. Yuri Plisetsky is sixteen, and Yuri Plisetsky is a guy.

Otabek stands frozen while Yuri detaches from the wall and walks up to him. Instead of stopping, Yuri makes a show of walking around Otabek in a tight circle, their clothes nearly brushing as he makes his way behind Otabek. Otabek’s spine feels so rigid that he’s afraid it’s going to pop and crack and make him crumble on the floor any second.

Yuri finally comes to a halt in front of Otabek, and the green eyes meet his.

Yuri’s pupils are wide as he steps closer. “I’ve seen the way you look at me,” he repeats, “because I’ve also been looking.” His voice breaks just a bit at the end, and the rough edges of the tone sound like music to Otabek’s ears.

He leans forward just slightly, unsure if this is just a practical joke, but Yuri doesn’t burst out laughing. No, he stares at Otabek with his pupils blown wide and his mouth half-open, breaths moving in and out of his body in ragged bursts.

“Kiss me,” Yuri whispers, and he sounds breathy and hoarse, like he doesn’t trust himself enough to actually say the words out loud.

Otabek inhales shakily and leans all the way in, crashing their mouths together. Yuri gasps into it like he actually didn’t expect Otabek to have the balls to do it, but then his arms fly around to pull Otabek closer by the neck, and it feels like Yuri is devouring him in the best kind of way. It’s sloppy and tastes like the lunch they just ate, but it’s so good it makes Otabek’s toes tingle. Yuri’s lips are chapped against his, and there is so much tongue Otabek doesn’t know what to do with it, but it’s  _Yuri Plisetsky_ , standing in the kind-of-disgusting bathroom with his arms around Otabek’s neck and kissing him like he never wants to let go.

It’s scary and exhilarating and everything Otabek has ever dared to dream of.

When they finally break off, slightly out of breath, Yuri leans his forehead against Otabek’s, and his eyes never leave Otabek’s. “I know you’re graduating in like two weeks, but you better keep in touch or I’ll fucking kick your ass.”

It’s the best threat Otabek has ever received.

**Author's Note:**

> трус = coward


End file.
